bleach_bravesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
A 2018 guide for playing Bleach Brave Souls (Updated Nov 2018)
UPDATE NOVEMBER 2018 (major change on FOCUS perspective)-''session 7'' Have in mind the sole intention is to increase people's fun in the game! I call power, speed, heart, mind and technique the name of their colors. Para ter acesso ao guia em Português (não atualizado): https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BVeSAfJ2Pst8vwa8klozOf3e8M1k9JD0 My Discord polidoro #1603 and my server Beginners Guide 1) BUY THE STARTER PACK! It is not essential, but is useful. 2) Orbs are only for ONE (three) things: Characters (majority), accessories (little to none) and revive in Co-op games (if REALLY NEEDED). You might expand your accessories and characters session to 200, or even further, but that's not your priority. IMPORTANT: Try to avoid going into COOP if you are often dying. If the COOP quest is too difficult for you, then obviously you need to learn the enemy's attack patterns, learn to dodge, play with better connection, or just get better gear. Or go to single mode, it's hundred times easier. 3) Free 5* Renji is rotten. They give you for free cause it's lame. Up only to 6* lev 150. 4) Follow the tutorial and mainly the challenges. You'll get a chance to choose 5* byakuya that will bring you further in the game. Orihime has recover stamina in her link and healer as bankai, might be as well useful as a link in your main characters. 5) ACCESSORIES ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN CHARACTERS. So, keep all your three star accessories. Level them up and fuse them to level four until you have several yuki, tenshitai, pills, bait, chappy and pupples of all colors. Same for estamina items Isshin's charm, Incomplete hogyoku, captain's robe and Enraku. 6) ONLY EQUIP ACCESSORIES OF THE SAME COLOR. It will double your attribute. 7) Strong attacks are determined by SP (spiritual pressure) and to a less extent Attack. Normal attacks are determined by attack. Defense is obvious. Stamina is your life. FOCUS is incredibly important for critical damage. 20% critical damage is more than 30% SP (converts about 6% of dmg only). But as it happens 0.001 times your actual focus (so, a focus of 500 gives you one critical over each hit), you should prioritize when using TENSHITAI (as it doubles your hits, increases a lot the damage), and also for chars with Frenzy (as this soul trait causes double hit, a focus free char will hit half of the time with 20% dmg, increasing a lot your overall damage) and Flurry (double NAD hit). For PVP, a boost character in your team has much more impact when you use FOCUS on those chars. 8) HOW TO KNOW WHAT TO PUT AS LINK IN MY CHARACTERS? As soon as you put your hand in a 5 gold stars (meaning it can go to 6*) you will go to HOME, CONFIGURATIONS, Album and find your character there at the 6*, totally levelled up. Rule a) If his/her Attack is higher than SP - most likely NAD (normal attack damage). You can equip normal attack damage links on him/her. Estamina, Chappy or Pupples accessories. For PvP, double chappy or movie accessory with attack 30% secondary. Rule b) If his/her SP is higher than Attack - most likely SAD (strong attack damage). Two choices here: Strong attack damage and Reduced Strong Attack Recharge Time (SAR). Pick SAR or frenzy characters with something/SAR (like Yoruichi Frenzy sad/sar link). For PvP you will always use SAD or DT, never SAR. Rule c) if your character has almost the same (hybrid), you want to use yuki and pupples and mix whatever you want as link. With highest possible attack with free sp. Those chars usually don't have frenzy or flurry, so, for single mode, focus is irrelevant. 9) SAVE 4*, 5* characters that have soul traits for: DAMAGE TAKEN (PvP) STRONG ATTACK DAMAGE (PvP to SAD) CRYSTAL/JEWEL DROP (PvE to get crystal, jewels and frenzy jewels) REDUCED ATTACK COOL-DOWN (amazing in PvE, as you become invincible when launching Strong Attacks) Up their soul traits, because they'll be your links until you have better ones. 10) Do all daily orders, all weekly orders, all event orders, always. 11) Do not spend you gift box soul tickets unless for raids to get characters for 6* skill tree, accessories run (Fusion trials), level up in kon bonanza, events in which you get power hearts and accessories or if you desperately need for something special, BUT NEVER TO STORY MODE. They expire, so, don't save more than 30 days. 12) PvP is not your priority until you have strong PvE characters. The build for SAD PvE is enough to bring you until league 6 without much problem. Read PvP bellow for more information. 13) To know if people in your coop room are capable of beating whatever raid or fusion trial you're trying (DO NOT GO TO INHERITANCE ZONES, or any quest in which you can’t survive) all you have to do is look their accessories and slots. If they know how to equip (tenshitai, pills, bait/movie accss/estamina SP30% for SAD with sar links, they know what they're doing), also higher PvP leagues indicate some experience, but not a lot. Add them as friends later to help you in single mode bosses. 14) Be aware of attributes advantage REALLY. That gives you 20% more damage. Red is strong against Green, Green is strong against Blue, Blue is strong against Red, Purple is strong against Orange, Orange is strong against Purple The reverse is also true. Green is 20% weak against Red, Red is weak against Blue, Blue against Green. Orange and Purple don't have this. 15) Be aware of Killer when you have 6* characters REALLY. That gives you from 20 to 40% more damage too! Arrancar, Soul Reaper and Hollow will get rid of monster around the way. Captain, Espada and also the others, will help you against the bosses (and particularly good for PvP for the same reason). 16) Learn that Boss Killers are characters that have: Poison, Burn, Paralyze, Freeze, weaken defense, Weaken attack and (not much) confusion. If anyone in your coop team has it, let the soul bomb to them. If in your single mode team one has a symbol close by the Bankai, use that char soul bomb and then go back to your stronger character and finish the boss. 17) You can do boss rush to get 4 and 5* characters you need for your soul tree literally by using the rent a friend's strong character. Just stand out of the wait to not get killed. 18) Use as little as possible auto if you can. Auto is something you must be much stronger than your enemies to use. It's ok for story mode, coin drop, crystal drop, jewel drop, event and kon run. All raids and coops are made in a way to trap you auto char in and pop up hundreds of enemies already at attack into you, turning you into pieces if you don't have DT links or high defense/stamina. When you have slotted chars (potions come further), and perfect accss, you can auto almost all raids. 19) Save your orbs for double chance banners (summons) unless you want a specific character, because your chances are better statistically. Do not think everyone is getting the characters from the tickets and you're not. That's a natural human bias to show only their successes. If you just watch youtube videos of people opening 99 tickets you will see how horrible is for everyone. Just be patient as you go. Accessories is even worse, that's why you'll get all accessories you need by fusion. 20) Seasonal characters don't need raid characters to up their skills! That saved me. Christmas Rukia and Ururu are amazingly strong characters and all I needed to do to up them was to get crystal and jewels. They really saved me for PvP and PvE. So, when you see a banner like Christmas's one coming soon, GO FOR IT! 21) With your starting Rare Medals you'll buy the ones with Damage Taken -16%. There are many (Rukia plush, Ichigo's boss, Nel child). They are essential as link for your PvP in the beginning, you can even have one 6* and a 5* version to help until you mount your team. Mid to end game you will prefer to use your medals to get new characters and level them up to get orbs. 22) When fighting bosses, sometimes they get a tornado around them and the ground around becomes red, that is certain death to you, so GET OUT OF THE RED GROUND FAST! 23) Do the FRENZY character that appears every month until your frenzy is level 200!!!!!!!!!!!! Really, the double Soul trait is incredibly useful as character links. 24) Forget about inheritance zones and link potions until you are very strong and equipped. When you can do it single mode nightmare using one character, then you might try coop. Even then, it's so much harder than single mode to get double rewards that I would stick to single mode until being in captain leagues (PvP). Later in the game, you can auto the single mode. Look for youtubers and tips, or ask me in Discord. They work by letting you upgrade your link slots in the main character page, when you look at equipment and links. The specific link slot that is upgraded cost 50 potion of that color (or the rainbow ones) each level for the first 5 and 100 potions to each level from 6-10. The first 5 levels will give you 10% bonus if the linked character is same color and above 150 level. The slot is permanently altered, but you can use any character on it normally, so don't forget to level up fully your best links SAR and monthly Frenzy chars of each color. Getting ORBS: 1) The fastest way to get orbs is story mode, substories, side story and “new” events. The first time you finish you get a orb. You get extra three by completing the tasks and a forth one because you did all three stars. That's 5 orbs per new/story quest. 2) Doing the daily, weekly, events and free orders. 3) Login in every day. 4) Leveling up characters to their max level for the first time. I'd start with the 1* ones, then 2* ones, then 3* ones, then 4* ones, then 5 silver stars (RAIDS) and then your rotten 5 gold stars (like free Renji). Unless you need their links. That's the way I can use the up to silver 5* that have already a medal in their picture (symbolizing I have them maxed out once) as food to the big ones. Save the duplicated gold 5* chars you get. Ask someone with more experience before fusing their sb. Many times is not the best way. What characters to pursue? That question is malicious. According to the last year Nobel Prize in economy, most of those gacha games work because we use irrational economy to take decisions that we think are rationalized. Of course if you watched the anime you have your favorites. My advice is to ignore that unless your favorite has the traits I'm gonna talk about bellow, or after you have strong characters to be happy in third seat PvP, do any raid and are enjoying the game with the challenge but not angry level of difficulty. You can always youtube and see the gameplay of your char to know how he's best used. For doing it yourself you want to look the char into your album, 6* fully leveled one and see how he/she looks with all skill traits. They must have at least two of them. If SAD (SP>AT): you want your char to have Frenzy (double hits strong attack), Berseker (strong attack damage) and/or Havoc. If Boss killer (poison, burn, weaken, paralysis, freeze, confuse), debilitator, devastation, blast zone and bombardment. If NAD (AT>SP): Flurry, Bruiser, Long Reach, adrenaline and Poise (can't be stopped by receiving attack). Sprinter and Long Stride are extremely useful for PvE (and GUILD QUESTS) when not in auto mode specially to escape from the red ground boss attacks. Enhancer is good if you have boost, which is rare. POISE HAS TO BE PUT TOGETHER WITH DT LINKS in hard quests. You'll die if not. Backing up sometimes is useful for your char to send a strong attack. When the chars have slots you probably know when you can ignore this rule. Your character/link has to have important soul traits: You can check all of them in this http://bravesouls.fyi/soul-traits/ Damage Taken 20%, otherwise 16% (preferred link for PvP NAD/tank chars). NAD preferentially 25%, otherwise 20%. SAD preferentially 25%, otherwise 20%. Reduced strong attack cool-down 14%, otherwise 12% (preferred links for all characters on PvE). Evasion (dodge) sometimes might be useful, but I particularly don't use, so I won't recommend. It is random, so how can you rely it'll work when you need? The rest is medium to no use. Resurrect links and Frenzy chars with double traits are amazingly useful. For PvP: Some characters you really want to pursue. It is incredibly hard to go further down 4th league without them. The stronger leagues people have NAD acessories+3DT, or really strong SAD Few things to know: a) You want them to not have killer effect against them (humans or no affiliation characters) b) You want to have soul reaper or captain killer in your 6*. c) You want them to have above 48% DT for NAD. And above 60% SAD for SAD d) You want them to have Poise or really high attack (above 1400) with high defense (above 500) after equipped. e) You will ALWAYS pay the 300 coins to boost your items and double the score. f) You want to fight people with Score x2. So you'll get the double, whether you win or you lose. Pass until you find weak ones to win the majority, no mater how long it takes, they come. g) If you are really into the fights, you can go to Options (if you pause the game) , go to gameplay and disable auto special move in battles). This way when you get a soul bomb in PvP, you can click on the char picture you want to use the special. Otherwise it will use the order of your team. Accessories NAD: Gold Chappy>5* chappy>Movie accss>4*chappy>5*gold pupples>5*pupples (flurry chars in teams with boost. Gold pupples is superior in non flurry chars and teams without boost). Two of the best in this list and stamina accss with attack secondaries (or estamina secondary). SAD: Pills>movie accss>Gold yuki>Gold Pupples>yuki>pupples and stamina with SP secondaries. To get really bellow 3rd seat in PvP you must reach your max secondary. 30% attack, 30% SP, 40% stamina. The character order of this https://www.reddit.com/r/BleachBraveSouls/wiki/advanced/adv_pvp is pretty good, you must read it! Add Yachiru (Unohana), new Chad, Yhwach, Ulquiorra Anniversary, etc... to the top tier. The fight strategy is to receive most of the enemy's SAD damage in your tank character that should be fully linked to DT with good stamina on the lead. If you have SAD and/or a support healer in your group, you might chose attack strategy (prioritize strong attacks and gives you 30% SAD) and put your SAD on the lead to die after his attacks, saving the stamina of your NAD on the sides If you have only NAD with DR links you might want to chose go for the attribute strategy (give you focus, ignorable), but you char as soon as possible will go for the attribute he/she is strong against. This is for longer fights, they'll become more common as you move up. As SAD char die super quickly compared to the rest, the Special/soul bomb strategy is useless, except for Yachiru to refill everyone's stamina, but for that you don't need to let the special strategy. Attack strategy is very useful as makes your boost char launch it's boost is asap. Accessories: Read the beginner rule number 5. For accessories guide, refer here: http://bleach-bravesouls.wikia.com/wiki/Accessories You might find good to check the wiki (https://www.reddit.com/r/BleachBraveSouls/wiki/index), it is comprehensive and probably answers any questions you'll have as a new player Guild Quests: As general rules: 1) Restart every time you get damage, or every time you waste too much time in a room and make it better. Not getting dmg gives you 10k. Time gets 100 per saved second. Finishing gets you 146650. 2) Look for youtube videos of great players (Gabriel, Neoskate, Pen is, Khool, Kocchy and many others) to get ideas of map and chars to use. 3) General rule is to use SAD/SAR chars as main. There are exceptions, few. The equipment is: tenshitai, pills, bait SP 30%, or tenshitai, pills, movie accss SP30%. If you team has a bomber, use tenshitai in your bomber. 4) You get 10k for combo, so get ichigo tt, retsu tt and rangiku tech if you can. They'll most likely be in your team every week. Use best vortex spots (6 or above mobs). Their equipment is chappy 4* lev1 or different color, yuki (any, as long as doesn't have secondary attack) and movement accss (any, as long as doesn't have attack secondaries). So you have zero focus and sp (less dmg in the mobs, more hits). 5) To make good maps, think as you need to get everyone in the room killed with one or two strongs. Three strongs suggest you should use support char (the non vortex char in your team) or sb that room. Or you are too weak, try making better accss and their secondaries. 6) Do it everyday. Find good guild with good support system. Thank you for reading and have lots of fun!